Breath of the Dragon
A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into the primary or secondary element affinity of the user and expelled from the mouth in the form of a breath or stream. Despite the technique using basic nature manipulation concepts, only members of the Nii'gata clan can preform it due to the lack of hand seals it requires. The exact shape of the projectile depends on the nature affinity of the user. Variations Fire Variant: The user ejects a ball of fire from their mouth. The size of the fireball is comparable to a Goukakyuu fireball with similar destructive power. It will leave a crater like Goukakyuu, but does not possess enough concussive lethality to kill on contact. If the flames come into direct contact with the flame projectile, the resulting damage will be first to second degree burns. The flames take on properties of actual fire and will continue to burn if there is sufficient fuel available. Water Variant: The user ejects a jet of water from their mouths that is similar to the Water Trumpet technique. The destructive power of the jutsu is not very similar to the technique, however, and can expel up to 100 gallons of water in the shape of a stream over the span of a few seconds. The jutsu does not possess enough concussive lethality to break bones, but minor fractures and moderate bruising can be sustained if the water makes direct contact. The possibility to inflict minor to moderate damage to the outer layers of skin exists as well. Wind Variant: The user inhales a large amount of air into their lungs and expels a concussive spherical projectile similar to Renkuudan from their mouths, but on a smaller scale. The blunt power and effects of the jutsu are more comparable to Reppushou. The blast of air has enough power to blow enemies back away from the user, but doesn't do much damage other than that. Minor to moderate bruising may be sustained depending on how close the user is to the target. Projectile lethality is also increased, though the technique cannot stop incoming projectiles. Earth Variant: The user exhales a stream of muddy earth from their mouths. The mud doesn't have much effect offensively, but it can be used to create a slick battlefield or blind an opponent if the mud is aimed toward the target's eyes. No actual damage occurs from the mud, however, besides what would naturally occur. This variation can also be used to create earth where it would otherwise be unavailable, and can be used for other techniques that would require a source of earth. Lightning Variant: The user is able to exhale multiple bolts of lightning out of their mouths in the form of a wild spray. The bolts of lightning cannot be precisely aimed and will dissipate quickly after leaving the user's mouth, however if released at point blank range the most severe resulting effect can be momentary paralysis. The victim can also experience moderate numbness in the areas that were hit, and the technique itself does very little damage to nerves. The target's skin may also be slightly damaged if it makes contact, but it will never exceed first degree burns. Category:Jutsu